China
Earth, including China, India and Australia in 2154]] ]] ]] -violating captain and Omega IV native]] China is a nation-state that existed on Earth before the formation of the United Earth Government. A likely member of the ECON during Earth's Third World War, its government may not have survived. ( ) Chinese philosopher Sun Tzu wrote The Art of War in the 4th century BC. ( ; ) The Great Wall of China was constructed in the 3rd century BC. ( ) The Sung dynasty ruled all or part of China from the 10th century down to [[13th century|'1279']]. The Mongolian Empire founded by Genghis Khan covered most of Asia. His grandson Kubilai overran the vestigial Sung and thenceforth ruled all of China and more from the splendid capital Xanadu. Here the Khan of mythical "Cathay" (China) was sought out by several Europeans including Marco Polo. The 15th century explorer Columbus, having read Polo, sailed west to find China. (His calculations for latitude, at least, were right on the money). In 1932 seven women fell victim to the Redjac entity in Shanghai, the major port in this country. ( ) In 1972 Mao Zedong, chairman of the Chinese Commmunist Party, received US head of state Nixon. Their alliance against the Soviet Union was a major turning-point in the planet's Cold War, and affected the ongoing Brush Wars to China's south. Nixon was a VIP tourist on the Great Wall. During San Francisco's Bell Riots, Biddle Coleridge believed that even the Chinese were watching. ( ) In the Federation Era the Tsing family, of Chinese descent, took part in the first expedition to Triacus; only the son Ray was to survive. ( ) In 2268 the situation on Neural reminded Captain Kirk of Earth's 20th Century Brush Wars, and the Kohms of Omega IV reminded him of Asian communists. ( ) In 2293 Spock stated that the Vulcans have a proverb : "Only Nixon could go to China". The reference is to that politician's well-established anti-communist reputation, which could shield him from domestic opposition to his dealings with Mao. ( ) In 2364 Captain Picard presented planetary ruler Lutan with a Sung Dynasty horse statue on the occasion of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]'s visit to Ligon II. ( ) In 2365 Picard, commenting on the hitherto indeterminate location of Iconia, reminded Wesley Crusher that China too had been thought a myth until Marco Polo reported his own journey there. ( ) In 2371 Harry Kim, asked by Captain Janeway about Neelix's food, recited the ancient Chinese curse : "May you live in interesting times". ( ) Locations * The Great Wall * Shanghai * Tiananmen Square (See: ) * Tibet Related topics * Chinese finger trap * Chinese food Background The writer's guide for Star Trek: Voyager stated that Harry Kim was of Chinese ancestry (like actor Garrett Wang who played him), but he was not an inhabitant of China -- it was later revealed that his family resided in South Carolina. Early drafts of would have said that China was a leading member of the Eastern Coalition in the Third World War, but it was decided that politics didn't really matter to the story, so the lines were cut. External link * Category:Earth countries de:China nl:China